Paying in Naivety
by Dwimmer-Crafty
Summary: Kurt Hummel leaves home in order to gain acceptance through joining the circus and learning the ways of how everything works. Will he find love along the way? Or will it only lead to his downfall? Eventual circus!Klaine with a side of circus!Finchel. AU.


**A/N: I really need to stop making new stories and finish the ones I've already started, but obviously, I can't help myself. But I really like Klaine in the circus idea, so I thought I might as well have my own take. Hope you enjoy it (:**

**This is also an AU story. **

**Disclaimer: No. Sadly.**

November 11th, 2011, Lima, Ohio.

Kurt Hummel is alone. As he trudges down a sidewalk of his small hick town, for his car had broken down, that's all that he can think about. He is an outsider to all that surround him, excluding his own father. Though his father has supported him through the past couple of years, between coming out, his father has always been 100% completely invested into Kurt, but he still feels like it's not enough.

At school, he has no friends and is always by himself. He's lower than the low. It's his senior year and he feels like things should be different now, that they would have changed for the best. He's still getting tossed into the dumpsters in front of his school, being pushed into lockers on a daily basis and being slushied for being who he is, and he's just sick of it.

But his father is the only thing from keeping him from actually going anywhere. Ever since his dad's heart attack last year, Kurt can't bear the thought of leaving him behind. He stumbles over a crack in the sidewalk and curses it as his iPhone falls to the ground, the screen shattering. He sighs as he bends down to pick it up.

He starts to pick up his pace, feeling that someone might be following, but he knows that he's just being paranoid. Something catches his eye on the ground about twenty feet ahead. He tilts his head in curiosity, seeing that it was a neon green piece paper, faced down.

Seeing that his curiosity got the best of him, he decided to go ahead and pick the paper up, knowing that no harm could come of it. A small smile appears on the features of his face as he reads the paper:

**COLUMBIA, OHIO PRESENTS:**

**SHUESTER & COCORAN'S MOST AMAZING CIRCUS IN THE UNITED STATES**

**FOR ONE WEEK AND ONE WEEK ONLY!**

**TICKETS: ADULTS - $29.95 PLUS TAX**

** KIDS (AGES: 12 AND UP) – $19.95 PLUS TAX **

**KIDS (AGES: 1 THROUGH 12) - $9.95 PLUS TAX**

**COME JOIN IN FOR THE FUN WHILE YOU CAN!**

**NOVEMBER 8****TH**** – NOVEMBER 15****TH****, 2011**

**FIRST SHOW: 11:30 P.M. – 3:30 P.M.**

**SECOND SHOW: 6:30 P.M. – 10:30 P.M.**

He couldn't remember the last time he had been to the circus, probably not since his mother passed away. His mother had always adored the circus and took Kurt when he was a kid. He remembered his mother said that she would protect him from the clowns, and Kurt would just giggle and tell her that he was a big, strong man and he could beat all the clowns up if he wanted to. He smirked at the memories and let out a small chuckle.

That's when a brilliant idea popped into his head.

_The circus took people in and accepted them for who they are. _

Kurt didn't even have any fantastic talents, other than singing his heart out on a stage, but knowing that there were people who (hopefully) be accepting him, despite the fact that he is gay. But he was determined to go there and take a chance.

_A chance at acceptance._

November 12th, 2011, Columbus, Ohio.

It was still early morning, the sun only just appearing and filling every surface that it possibly could. Much of the circus folk had awoken to a screeching girl that was yelling that breakfast was ready and that everyone should before she fed it to the animals instead.

Finn Hudson was up in the matter of seconds as the smell of bacon had finally made its way into his tent. He slowly kicked his feet over to the side of the bed, rolling his head around, attempting to crack his neck, to get his blood flowing through his system before standing up. He threw on a green hoodie, and then jumped into a pair of jeans before exiting his tent.

Now, Finn Hudson was only about 20 years of age, which was still pretty young, and for the past three years, he has dedicated his life to the circus. He loved it, for it was like one big, weird, happy family that traveled a lot. But not only had he joined for the benefit of himself, he had done it (mostly) for Rachel Berry.

Rachel is the best and most brilliant performer of the circus to him. Though Finn didn't know too much about the girl, he knew just enough that they were the same age, but instead of being here for only a few years, he had heard she had been performing since she younger. He also knew from watching the circus that she performed with the elephants, training them and riding them, '_with so much elegance, so much poise, so much beauty-_,'

Finn's thoughts were cut off as he had accidently ran into something. It took him a moment to shake out of his daze to realize what exactly he had run into. Karofsky, 'the strongest man' in the circus was _whom_ he had run into.

Karofsky was one of the few people who often kept to themselves. The only people he spoke to were the ringleaders of the circus, and then Brittney, who dealt with the reptiles, which mostly consisted of handling snakes (yes, I know exactly what you're thinking, and yes I did this on purpose cause who does love her with snakes?) but was also an assistant to his act. Other than that, all that was known of him was that he also practiced his routines early in the morning before anyone else was awake.

Karofsky had looked furious, but his eyes had softened somewhat, realizing it was only just Finn. Finn was still in slight shock, not wanting to move, yet he felt the need to run, for he didn't know how Karofsky would react. Karofsky moved around Finn and muttered an apology before continuing on his way back to his secluded tent.

Finn let out a breath that he had been holding in, though he didn't know why. He knew that Karofsky was a good guy, especially because Brittney talked about him animatedly all the time to the others.

He soon arrived at the big top where breakfast was being held. His eyes landed on the only girl who was idly nibbling on an apple and smiled when said girl turned out to be Rachel. As if she knew someone was looking in her direction, she saw him and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, though Finn hadn't seen, for she turned back, fairly quickly, to eat her apple once again.

He walked over to her and quietly said hello to her, as she did the same. But before Finn could go grab food, Rachel spoke. "I got you some food," she said, gesturing to the plate of bacon that he had overlooked.

"Thanks Rach," he replied eagerly, before sitting down in front of her, digging into his meal, and yet again misses the blush that had now reappeared on her cheeks. A few moments of silence had passed, until a curly-haired man appeared at the entrance of the big top, and made his way towards them, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Hey guys," the boy said with a yawn.

"Morning, dude."

"Morning, Blaine."

He sat next to Finn immediately, not even bothering to go up and get food, and continued to stare at the table in front of him. Rachel opened up her mouth to speak, but Blaine held up a hand, and she slouched slightly as she waited for a reason.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I already ate," he said, not giving any further information, but Rachel knew he was lying through his teeth because he hadn't gelled down his hair yet. Instead of calling him out on it, she just nodded her head, but continued on.

"How about a cup of coffee then?"

Blaine smirked at her determination and told her that yes; he could use a cup of coffee. And before he could get up to do so, Rachel had already gotten up from her seat. As soon as she was out of earshot, he turned to Finn. He caught Finn's gaze, and Finn stopped chewing his food, and started looking guilty.

"What," he had tried saying with his mouth full of food and failed at doing so.

Blaine just gave him a pointed look that said 'you know what I'm talking about'. Finn just kept looking at him for an explanation at what he was getting at exactly. Blaine had forgotten how obvious Finn could be at times and sighed. "Have you talked to her?"

Sudden realization had hit Finn, and he solemnly shook his head, "Like she would be interested in going out with the handyman of the circus." Before Blaine could reason with him on why he really hadn't talked to her yet, but Rachel had reappeared with a coffee cup in hand. He murmured a thank you, and then had gotten up to take his coffee elsewhere to give Finn and Rachel some privacy. Prior to doing so, while Rachel's attention was focused on something else, he nudged Finn with his elbow and pointed his head towards Rachel. He gave Finn a squeeze on his shoulder and gave him a smile, showing Finn that he could do it.

"Well I got to go practice up for the shows later on, see you guys around," Blaine said cheerfully before disappearing to the backstage of the big top.

**I think this will be Finchel and Klaine based a lot. I'm not really sure, but we shall see. **

**With love, Dwimmer-Crafty.**


End file.
